


Twirling

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "He watched as the two younger Weasley children, brother and sister, twirled around..."





	Twirling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Made for the LJ community [harryron100](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile) , for the prompt "Dance".  


* * *

He watched as the two younger Weasley children, brother and sister, twirled around, laughing merrily as the boy lifted the girl by the waist, apparently forgetting all the dread and frustration, if only for one day, for their eldest brother wedding.

 

His head propped up by one hand; he continued watching, until Hermione sat next to him.

 

“If you want to dance with her, go and ask her. And stop staring,” she admonished.

 

Hermione believed he didn’t respond out of stubbornness. In reality, it was Harry’s bewilderment at realizing it wasn’t Ginny he was staring at that left him speechless.


End file.
